A Day
by Putri Luna
Summary: Hari ini Alfred akan pindah. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di sini, dan besok, aku tidak akan melihat senyum itu lagi, tidak akan mendengar suara berisik itu lagi, dan memandang wajah tololnya itu lagi.  Aah..mungkin aku memang akan merindukan Alfred.


**Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning : AU, human names used, OOC, alur kecepetan**

**Pair: USUK**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

* * *

><p>Ada yang aneh… selain kenyataan bahwa aku –Arthur Kirkland-, tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam dan membuatku jadi bertanya-tanya tentang penyebabnya, -tentu saja sudah jelas bahwa suara ribut dari luarlah pelakunya, tapi ayolah, acara apa yang dilakukan oleh seseorang di seberang sana sehingga semalaman tak berhenti mengeluarkan suara berisik yang sangat menganggu itu?<p>

Tapi…

Di sinilah letak keanehannya… tetangga kami bukanlah tipe orang yang suka ribut saat malam, ehm, sebenarnya aku sendiri tak tahu tetangga kami itu tipe seperti apa. Bukan karena aku tidak pandai bergaul atau terlalu cuek terhadap lingkungan sekitarku tapi, sekali lagi, _tapi_ itu jika rumah di sebelah itu berpenghuni.

Nyatanya, selama aku tinggal di sini sampai sekarang, rumah itu tidak berpenghuni. Ya, tidak berpenghuni. Lalu dari mana asal suara ribut itu?

Apa maling? Atau… oh, tentu saja tidak, aku tidak menelan ludah ngeri saat membayangkan alasan lainnya. Yep, alasan seperti ada kelompok penjahat yang menjadikan rumah sebelah sebagai penghuninya atau ada urbanisasi dadakan yang menyebabkan para hantu kesasar dan tinggal di rumah itu.

Apapun itu, yang jelas, suaranya cukup mengganggu. Memang, saat pagi menjelang, suara itu sudah menghilang, tapi tetap saja, tidurku jadi tidak nyenyak.

Ck!

Suaranya sama mengganggunya dengan seseorang yang aku (tidak ingin) kenal. Suara orang tolol yang-

"IGGGGGYYYYYYYY!"

-maniak hamburger. Orang yang suka menyebut dirinya "_hero_" terselubung pengidap obesitas dan kanker di hari tua karena suka mengkomsumsi makanan yang mengandung bumbu penyedap itu.

Yang jelas, dari segi manapun, _scone_ buatanku lebih bergizi dan lebih enak. Hanya saja banyak orang bodoh di luar sana yang lebih mementingkan penampilan, sehingga jarang ada orang yang mencoba makanan buatannya.

Hei, walau _scone_-ku kelihatan aneh (ini unik! Lain daripada yang lain!), yang penting kan rasanya?

"Iggggyyyy! Ayo, kita berangkat sekolah bersama-sama!" ajak si hamburger tolol yang bernama Alfred F. Jones itu dari lantai bawah.

Alisku seketika mengerut, lalu aku berteriak, "_Bloody hell, Git! _Berapa kali kubilang, jangan memanggilku seperti ituuu!"

Menuruni tangga, mendapati pemuda bermata biru itu duduk di sofa sambil melahap hamburger dan minuman sodanya. Pasti Peter yang membuka pintu dan menyuruhnya masuk. Alfred lantas menoleh, lalu memberikan cengiran terbaiknya padaku, yang langsung kubalas dengan umpatan-umpatan kasar dari jaman bajak laut masih berjaya.

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**mmmoooonnn**

.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Mana Matthew?" tanyaku sambil menyesap tehku. Ada waktu sekitar lima belas menit sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Aku selalu heran kenapa orang di depanku ini selalu bisa bangun lebih pagi dariku ya?<p>

Alis Alfred berkerut samar, sesuatu yang jarang dilakukannya, "Sudah berangkat duluan dengan Gilbert."

"Kau masih tidak setuju dengan hubungan mereka?"

"Sampai mati juga aku tidak setuju Matthew dekat-dekat dengan pria narsis sok asem itu!" seru Alfred sambil menggebrak meja, tidak sadar jika dirinya juga termasuk orang narsis. Berteriak ke semua orang seperti orang bodoh dan menyebut dirinya _'hero'_, ha.

Alfred tinggal berdua dengan adiknya, Matthew, di sebuah apartemen tidak jauh dari rumahku. Setiap hari, di pagi yang sama, Alfred selalu datang ke rumahku, biasanya bersama Matthew, tapi sejak dia berpacaran dengan Gilbert –salah satu anggota _The Bad Touch Trio_- itu, Matthew semakin jarang bertandang dengan Alfred ke rumahku setiap pagi.

Alhasil, pagiku selalu menjadi buruk karena kedatangan Alfred, setidaknya dulu tidak terlalu buruk karena ada Matthew. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana seorang yang kalem seperti Matthew bisa berpacaran dengan pembuat onar nomer satu di sekolah. Demi Tuhan, Gilbert juga bersahabat dengan Francis, si Kodok Mesum. Eww... aku benci dia.

"Sudahlah! Ayo cepat kita pergi! Aku tidak mau terlambat!" kataku menghentikan keluhan Alfred tentang adiknya dan juga pacar sok asemnya itu.

Alfred langsung beranjak dan mengikuti langkahku. Dan seperti biasa, sudah ada sepeda di halaman depan rumahku. Oke, jadi sekali lagi kami harus naik sepeda ke sekolah. Hmph... menyebalkan!

"Kenapa kau membawa sepedamu lagi, heh?" tanyaku kesal.

Dia nyengir, "Gak apa-apa kan? Begini bisa lebih cepat sampai ke sekolah."

Aku mendengus, lalu mengambil posisi di belakang sepeda dan memegang bahu Alfred. Kami pun melaju ke sekolah bersama-sama, seperti biasa. Sekarang, besok, dan seterusnya. Agak menyebalkan membayangkannya, tapi aku sudah pasrah. Tidak buruk juga kok.

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>"Iggy~~"<p>

Tanganku melayang ke belakang kepalanya, "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Kau sudah mengerjakan PR?"

"Aku tidak akan meminjamkan apapun padamu!"

"Iggy, pelitt~~"

"_Bloody helll_! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Kau itu tuli ya?"

"Oh, iya, nanti selepas sekolah, kita pergi yuk?"

"Aku ada rapat osis..."

"Kalau begitu, setelah kau selesai rapat saja."

"Kemana?"

"Rahasia... ehehehehe..."

"Cih!"

"Iggy..."

"Hmm...?"

"Aku akan pindah... hari ini dari apartemenku."

"..." aku mengerjap, menoleh padanya, "... oh."

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Selama beberapa jam kemudian, konsentrasiku langsung terpecah. Berapa kalipun aku berusaha untuk mengembalikan kesadaranku, semuanya terasa sia-sia. Sedangkan penyebab dari semua itu malah asyik bersenandung kecil di sampingku.<p>

Seolah-olah apa yang tadi dia katakan hanyalah main-main belaka. Atau memang itu semua hanya kebohongan? Aku memang tidak berkata apapun tentang kepindahan Alfred. Heh... aku bahkan tidak bertanya dia akan pindah ke mana. Yang kutahu, dia hanya akan pindah dan hebatnya waktu kepindahannya adalah hari ini.

Seolah aku peduli saja. Aku memang tidak peduli jika dia mau pindah ke mana. Itu bukan urusanku. Ya, itu bukan urusanku. Aku hanya agak... kecewa dan mungkin merasa sayang karena akan berpisah dengan Matthew. Kalau Alfred sih, biarkan saja dia menghilang di telan dunia! Aku gak peduli!

Waktu lantas berlalu begitu cepat. Kini aku sedang mengikuti rapat Osis. Jabatanku adalah Ketua Osis.

Menghela nafas, mengeluh dalam hati mengapa masih memikirkan perkataan Si Bodoh Alfred. Aku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke papan tempat Ludwig menulis. Dia membicarakan tentang acara sekolah atau apapun itu. Entah mengapa rasanya suara semua orang semakin terngiang-ngiang di otakku. Sesekali otakku malah terasa kosong, dan sedetik kemudian, aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah ketinggalan sesuatu.

Menghela nafas sekali, lalu menatap keluar jendela, melihat rambut pirang sedang tertawa-tawa. Mata birunya berbinar jahil, sementara teman-teman di samping tertawa keras. Spontan aku ikut tersenyum.

Alfred...

"Arthur?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat Tino sedang memandangiku. "Eh, ada apa?"

Dia menggeleng, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Dari tadi kau diam terus dan sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang penting."

Aku diam tak menjawabnya. Penting? Apa yang dimaksud Tino dengan penting adalah Alfred? Tidak. Tentu saja bukan. Pria berkacamata itu sama sekali tidak penting untuk kupikirkan.

Aku menoleh ke depan, mengikuti rapat dengan pikiran terbagi dua. Antara mendengarkan Ludwig atau menoleh ke samping dan melihat Alfred.

Apapun itu, hal itu sangat mengganggu.

Ini gara-gara Alfred.

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Kami pergi ke suatu tempat yang lumayan jauh dan terasa asing bagiku. Tidak ada pembicaraan mengenai kepindahan Alfred. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, sedangkan aku ragu untuk bertanya. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya kepada Matthew, tapi dia sudah diculik Gilbert.<p>

Melewati beberapa lorong, berkelok-kelok, memasuki gang-gang kecil di perumahan, akhirnya kami tiba di sebuah pelabuhan. Matahari sudah mulai turun, tenggelam dalam lautan jauh di sana.

Tempat yang... ehm... bagus.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?" tanyaku kemudian.

Alfred memiringkan mukanya, berjalan ke pembatas, dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pembatas itu, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan hal ini padamu."

Sebelum kau pergi? Begitu kan maksudmu...

Aku berdiri bersisian dengannya, bingung untuk berkata apa. Tiba-tiba gelembung-gelembung kecil berterbangan ringan di depanku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Alfred sedang meniup gelembung.

Aku mendengus, "Bukankah kita sudah terlalu tua untuk bermain gelembung?"

"Ini asyik kok!" katanya. "Kau mau?"

Alfred memasukkan tangannya ke jaket dan mengeluarkan satu botol kecil. Aku mengeryit heran, jaketnya itu benar-benar aneh. Bukan hanya bisa mengeluarkan botol gelembung (oke, botol itu memang kecil, bukan hal yang aneh jika muat di jaketnya), tapi juga bisa mengeluarkan minuman soda dan hamburger. Berkali-kali malah, seakan stok di dalamnya tidak pernah habis saja. Hamburger-nya bahkan tidak penyet dan demi Tuhan! Sodanya malah masih terasa dingin!

Aku lantas mengambilnya, menimbang-nimbang apakah harus meniupnya dan ikut terlihat bodoh seperti Alfred. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku pun meniup gelembung itu, Yang menciptakan gelembung kecil nan ringan terbang perlahan ke atas, menjauhi kami. Ada sensasi aneh saat meniupnya. Seolah-olah beban tak kasat mata ikut tertiup bersamaan dengan gelembung itu. Ada setitik rasa geli saat gelembung itu menyentuh kulitku.

Dan aku tidak bisa tidak tersenyum saat melihat Alfred yang begitu bersemangat mengejar-ngejar gelembung itu.

Lalu Alfred menarik tanganku, menggenggamnya erat. Aku tersentak dan langsung melihat wajahnya yang jelas-jelas terlihat salah tingkah.

"Alfred?"

Genggaman itu terlepas seiring dengan meluncurnya sebuah kata darinya, "Maaf..."

Aku tidak pernah merasa bahwa itu sebuah kesalahan...

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>"Aku pasti akan merindukan rumah lamaku," katanya saat kami duduk di sebuah tempat duduk kayu yang sudah terlihat lapuk.<p>

"Oh..." aku terlalu bingung untuk berkata-kata.

"Kami sudah mengirim semua barang-barang kami ke rumah yang baru," dia menoleh, wajahnya berseri-seri, "kau tahu? Kami akan tinggal dengan Ibu!"

"Eh?"

Setelah bercerai, Ibu Alfred tinggal di Kanada untuk urusan bisnis, bersama Matthew. Sementara Alfred bersama Ayahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Alfred memutuskan tinggal di sini bersama Matthew, berdua saja, karena Ayahnya melakukan penelitian sampai ke luar negeri.

"Ibu bilang dia merindukan kami, lalu dia membeli sebuah rumah sehingga kami bisa tinggal bersama lagi!"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu..." kataku tulus. Jadi... Alfred akan pergi ke Kanada? Tinggal bersama Ibunya?

"Ya. Andai saja Ayah juga bisa tinggal bersama kami," katanya sarat dengan permohonan. Alfred menunduk.

Suasana canggung berputar-putar di antara kami. Sekarang aku jadi bingung lagi harus berbuat apa. Karena itu aku spontan menyentuh tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Oke, ini memang memalukan, bisa ditebak wajahku memerah sekarang.

"Arthur..." Alfred menoleh sambil tersenyum, membuatku semakin

malu. "Terima ka-"

_KRAAKK!_

Tiba-tiba saja bangku yang kami duduki patah, membuat kami oleng, dan entah bagaimana aku terjatuh ke aspal bersama Alfred, yang berada di bawahku, memelukku erat.

Alfred mengaduh pelan sementara aku mengumpulkan kesadaranku. Lalu aku menatap Alfred, tepat di manik matanya yang berwarna biru.

Gelagapan seketika, menyadari bahwa kami begitu _dekat_. Merasa jengah, aku menunduk. Lalu Alfred memeluk pinggangku, berusaha bangun, tak mengindahkan posisiku yang masih berada di atasnya.

Merasa tak nyaman akan pelukannya, aku menengadah.

Yang membuat bibir kami bertemu seketika.

Mataku nyaris melompat keluar, beberapa detik berlalu, aku berani bersumpah jantungku sempat berhenti berdetak saking kagetnya. Mungkin karena terlalu kaget, tubuh kami tetap terpaku dengan posisi bibir masih saling menempel. Ya, kami berciuman.

Maksudku itu-

Tak diduga, Alfred-lah yang lebih dulu menyingkir, dia memalingkan mukanya, seperti merasa malu sama sepertiku. Tangannya masih berada di pinggangku, membuatku semakin jengah. Dan yang tidak kumengerti adalah mengapa tanganku malah meremas kuat-kuat jaket Alfred, seolah-olah tak ingin dia pergi?

Kami bertatapan lagi, membuat tanganku semakin erat mencengkeram jaket Alfred. Sedetik kemudian Alfred merengkuhku dalam pelukannya.

Gigiku bergemeletuk, entah karena apa.

Selalu begitu, kenapa dadaku selalu berdebar begitu cepat jika dia memelukku? Sebenarnya apa yang kurasakan ini? Kenapa... pelukan ini terasa begitu menenangkan?

Mengapa terasa begitu berbeda jika bersama dengan Alfred?

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Saat aku sudah bisa mengontrol detak jantungku dan menyapu rona merah di pipiku, waktu sudah lama berlalu, dan kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Membuatku merasa tak nyaman, karena seketika aku tertampar kenyataan bahwa Alfred akan pergi hari ini.<p>

"Roda sepedanya bocor," ujar Alfred.

Aku melirik ke bawah, ban depannya memang terlihat kempes. Aku menghela nafas. "Kita jalan saja."

Alfred menggeleng. "Kau naiklah di depan, biar aku yang menggiring sepedanya."

Berpikir sebentar, lalu aku berkata, "Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Alfred tetap memaksa sampai aku mengatakan 'iya'. Jadi, aku pun naik di sepeda itu, dengan Alfred di sampingku, menggiring sepedanya.

Dan uh... jantungku berdetak lumayan kencang kala kami tak sengaja bersentuhan. Aku bisa merasakan harum tubuh Alfred dan tiba-tiba merasa bahwa itu adalah pemikiran terkonyol sedunia.

Aku... tidak mungkin tertarik padanya.

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Kami berjalan dalam diam, diikuti oleh bayang memanjang yang terlihat menyatu di belakang, lembayung senja perlahan-lahan menggelayut manja di langit. Aku memandang langit, mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali seraya berpikir jika senja ternyata bisa begitu menenangkan seperti ini.<p>

Sore hari bagiku serasa tanda untuk mengusir Alfred pulang (aku tidak mengerti mengapa Alfred sangat betah diam di rumahku, seolah-olah dia tidak punya rumah saja) yang diiringi dengan penolakan-penolakan bodohnya seperti _ 'ini kan masih siang, Iggy' (Jangan panggil aku 'Iggy'!), 'lima menit lagi' _, dan _'eh, apa aku boleh menginap hari ini? Kumohon~'_

Dan semua itu selalu diakhiri dengan kehebohan, tidak pernah tidak. Tapi sekarang rasanya aneh jika senja saat ini malah dilalui dalam diam, ditambah si Bodoh Maniak Hamburger itu malah diam tanpa melontarkan kata _'Hero!' _ seperti biasa. Jangan-jangan dia sariawan?

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman. Aneh...

Aneh yang membuatnya tak nyaman, membuatnya gelisah.

Begini kan akhirnya? Alfred akan pergi ke tempat yang tidak kutahu. Mungkin aku akan kehilangannya...

...

Mungkin lho! Maksudku, dari kehilangan adalah tidak akan ada yang mengantar jemputku lagi, sehingga aku harus berangkat sendirian... kemanapun. Tanpa Alfred.

Tapi itu lebih baik! Pria tolol-berisik-obesitas yang selalu menyebut dirinya sendiri '_hero_' itu memang lebih baik pergi saja! Tentu saja aku merasa senang jika teman sebangkuku –sampai saat ini aku masih menyesali mengapa aku bisa duduk sebangku dengannya- itu pergi. Aku tidak sedih. Sama sekali tidak.

Lalu aku mendongak, menatap Alfred, sepertinya pria berkacamata itu menyadari tatapanku, karena saat itu juga dia menoleh dan tersenyum padaku. Dia tersenyum...

Aah... aku pasti akan merindukan senyumnya itu.

... maksudku! Siapa sih, yang punya senyum super tolol selain Alfred? Jadi aku-

"Iggy? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Aku gelagapan seketika, malu. Perlu kutekankan, aku tidak menatap wajah Alfred. Kebetulan saja saat melamun, mataku mengarah ke wajah Alfred! Dasar ke-GR-an! Lagipula, siapa juga yang terpesona dengan wajah seperti orang tolol itu? Dan aku juga tidak suka senyumnya itu!

Yang paling penting, pipiku tidak memerah karena senyum _Hamburger Git_ itu! Ini karena terlalu lama terkena sinar matahari saja. Dan yang waktu itu juga, itu karena aku kepanasan, bukan karena Alfred. Sebelum-sebelumnya juga. Semuanya! Bukan karena Alfred. Bukan! Bukan! Bukaann!

Aku menggeleng pelan menyanggah semua momen yang berputar-putar di benakku. Memori tentangku, tentang Alfred, tentang kami berdua. Seketika aku menggigit bibirku pelan.

"Iggy?"

Aku mendongak tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kau kenapa? Dari tadi kau bersikap aneh," ujar Alfred, alisnya berkerut, tanda cemas. Dia mencemaskanku. Perutku tiba-tiba bergejolak aneh... dan itu semua bukan karena Alfred!

Aku lantas melotot kesal ke arahnya, "Itu karenamu, _Git_!"

Sepeda langsung berhenti, "Aku?" tanyanya balik, bingung.

Aku menendang kakinya, berusaha mengalihkan rasa panas di pipiku, yang membuatnya mengaduh hingga sepeda kami menjadi oleng sejenak.

"Hati-hati, _Git_! Kau ini selalu saja bisa membuatku kesal," teriakku sebal.

Alih-alih nyengir macam orang tak berdosa seperti biasa, tatapan matanya malah berubah sendu, lalu dia berkata, "Maaf, Arthur..."

Sepersekian detik aku terpana, lalu menunduk, melotot pada tanah di bawah sana. Perasaan bersalah menyeruak dan menari-nari di dadaku. Tadi dia membuatku kesal, sekarang dia membuatku merasa bersalah, apa sih maunya sebenarnya?

Dan apa-apan tadi itu? Kenapa dia malah bisa menyebut namaku dengan benar kali ini?

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Perjalanan kami masih berlanjut. Tentu saja tetap dalam diam. Aku malas berbicara dengan Alfred, entah mengapa hatiku jadi tak karuan karena dia. Lantaran kesal, tentu saja. Bukan karena hal lain yang mengarah ke hal omong kosong macam cinta atau apalah itu.<p>

Demi Tuhan, aku bukan remaja labil yang suka membaca novel cinta!

Lagipula, biasanya Alfred-lah yang selalu berisik, tetapi kenapa sekarang dia malah menutup mulutnya, ya? Otaknya korslet atau apa?

Atau... dia masih memikirkan perkataanku? Oh, ayolah... kami sudah lama bersama, dan ada lebih dari jutaan kalimat tajam yang kulontarkan kepadanya, dan dia tidak pernah tersinggung! Dia malah nyengir lebar yang membuatku curiga ada beberapa kabel yang putus di otaknya.

Tapi, tadi dia malah terlihat sedih. Bagus, aku malah membuatnya sedih di hari kepindahannya. Eh, tapi... itu tidak sepenuhnya salahku kok! Jadi aku tidak perlu minta maaf kan?

Aku menggamit lengan bajunya, mukaku terasa panas. Aku menelan ludah, merasa gugup lantas berbicara kepadanya, "Alfred..."

Aku tidak tahu apakah dia mendengarku atau tidak, tapi aku tetap melanjutkan ucapanku, "Maaf soal tadi. Itu... bukan... salahmu kok."

Lalu keheningan menyapa kami. Aku tidak berani mengangkat wajahku. Apa suaraku tak terdengar? Apa Alfred marah padaku?

Semua pemikiran itu lantas berhenti bersamaan dengan berhentinya sepeda yang digiring Alfred. Aku menengadah sedikit dan merasakan tepukan ringan di kepalaku.

"Alfred?"

Alfred tersenyum. Cengirannya yang biasa. Aku merasa lega saat itu juga. "Tak perlu minta maaf seperti itu. Aku tidak apa-apa kok!"

Aku tidak menyangka jika dia bisa berkata seperti itu. Dia jadi terlihat dewasa...

Hari ini Alfred akan pindah. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya di sini, dan besok, aku tidak akan melihat senyum itu lagi, tidak akan mendengar suara berisik itu lagi, dan memandang wajah tololnya itu lagi.

Aah... mungkin aku memang akan merindukan Alfred.

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir dua tahun aku mengenal Alfred. Dia memasuki hidupku begitu saja, karena hidupnya begitu bebas tanpa kekangan orang tua. Orang tua Alfred bercerai, karena hal itu Alfred sempat berpisah dengan adiknya-Matthew. Adik Alfred mirip dengannya, hanya saja Matthew lebih pendek dan lebih <em>waras<em> dari Alfred. Diam-diam aku bersyukur karena kebodohon itu tidak menular. Cukup satu Alfred saja yang mengganggu hidupku. Aku bisa gila jika dia ada dua.

"Tumben kau diam?" celetukku memecah keheningan.

Dia menoleh lalu nyengir. Lagi. "Soalnya hari ini aku senang sekali!"

Alisku berkerut, "Terus?" tanyaku bingung. Biasanya jika dia senang, dia akan berteriak heboh sampai kupingku sakit. Hmm... jangan-jangan tadi dia meninggalkan seperempat kewarasannya yang tersisa di pelabuhan?

"Aku... jadi bingung, bingung bagaimana cara untuk menunjukkan bahwa hari ini aku senang, senang sekali!" ujarnya bersemangat.

"Memangnya apa sih yang membuatmu senang?" tanyaku sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Hehehe..." dia malah nyengir, "soalnya tadi kita kan ciuman, jadi-"

_Plakk!_

Aku menampar kuat-kuat ke lengan Alfred. Dia mengaduh pelan, sementara aku merengut, merasa sangat kesal.

"Sakit, Iggy~~!" keluhnya sambil mengusap-ngusap lengannya.

Aku mendengus, "Makanya jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi! Lagipula itu kan kecelakaan!" semburku dengan wajah yang memerah hingga ke kuping.

"Tapi itu tetap saja ciuman," kata Alfred, tak mau mengalah.

"Tutup mulutmu, _Git_!" aku mendelik ke arahnya dan dia tersenyum lebar dari kuping ke kuping lalu menghela nafas sambil melirikku dan berujar pelan tapi bisa kudengar, "Padahal itu ciuman pertamaku..."

Pipiku semakin terasa panas, aku lalu menutup kedua telingaku sambil bergeleng-geleng pelan, "Kubilang, tutup mulutmu, _Git_! Padahal aku baru saja melupakannya, kau malah mengungkitnya lagi!"

Sepeda Alfred kembali berhenti, membuatku mengangkat sebelah alis dan menatapnya. Sementara Alfred malah tersenyum, binar nakal menari-nari di matanya, dan tanpa aba-aba, wajahnya mendekat ke arahku.

Pikiranku seketika kosong.

Alfred. Menciumku. Lagi. Bibirnya menekan bibirku, lembut. Dan yang paling aneh adalah aku tidak melakukan perlawanan sedikit pun. Yang membuat ciuman ini terasa lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

Yah... anggap saja ini sebagai salam perpisahan.

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Aku baru menyadari ada bagian dari diriku yang tidak ingin Alfred pergi. Jika aku memintanya untuk tidak pergi, apa dia akan tetap berada di sini?<p>

Ck! Pikiran konyol!

Aku menatap jalan di depan, dan tanpa kusadari, aku mengeluh dalam hati. Mengapa hari ini begitu cepat berlalu?

Aku... tidak ingin berpisah. Memikirkannya jika Alfred pergi, membuatku tak nyaman. Dia tidak akan menjemputku lagi, bangku di sebelahku akan kosong karena penghuninya pergi, dalam waktu yang tidak kutahu, kami tidak akan bersama seperti ini lagi.

"Alfred..." panggilku lirih. _Apa kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini?_

"Ya?"

Aku menelan ludah lalu melanjutkan perkataanku, "Kau, mengenai kepindahanmu, aku-"

"Ya, aku sudah tak sabar untuk pindah, kau tahu?" katanya kemudian, memotong perkataanku. "Pasti akan menyenangkan sekali, ya kan?"

Kata yang tertahan di lidah itu pun, tertelan kembali. Egoisnya aku... bagaimanapun juga, Alfred pasti merasa senang bisa berkumpul kembali dengan keluarganya. Aku tidak boleh memintanya untuk tak pergi dari sini.

Aku menggigit bibirku. Mataku serasa pedih.

Aku berharap semoga perjalanan ini bisa sedikit lebih panjang, sehingga aku mempunyai waktu lebih untuk mempersiapkan diriku.

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Aku termenung seorang diri di ambang jendela kamarku, sesekali menghela nafas. Waktu terasa mengabur saat berlalu. Tiba-tiba saja sudah malam, dan aku, entah mengapa merasa saat terakhir Alfred mengantarku bagai ilusi.<p>

Hanya seperti itu?

Oke, bagaimanapun Alfred akan pindah. Sekarang. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak pernah mengatakan padaku jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya? Apakah-apakah dia tidak berpikir akan kehilanganku saat dia pergi?

...

Aku melantur, sepertinya karena kurang tidur semalam, aku jadi berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Sejak kapan aku begitu peduli padanya?

Memangnya kenapa jika kami sudah mengenal selama dua tahun? Berangkat dan pulang bersama selama dua tahun belakangan ini? Memangnya kenapa jika aku berpikir bahwa aku mengenal Alfred dengan baik, begitu juga sebaliknya?

Itu tidak berarti apa pun. Sama sekali tidak.

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Lalu mengeluarkan botol kecil pemberian Alfred. Membukanya, lalu meniup gelembung itu. Membuat gelembung kecil bertebaran di depan mataku, menghiasi gelapnya malam.

Lalu menghela nafas lagi, benar-benar mengakui dalam hati, setelah lama berpikir bahwa keberadaan Alfred bagiku mungkin lebih dari kata 'penting' sekali pun.

Belum-belum aku sudah merindukannya.

Alfred...

Aku menghela nafas. Lagi dan lagi.

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Tidak bisa tidur. Lagi-lagi karena suara berisik dari rumah sebelah. <em>Hell<em>... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di seberang sana?

Aku melirik jam di meja di samping tempat tidurku. Biasanya sebentar lagi pasti ada teriakan dari bawah. Teriakan yang menyakitkan kuping dari seseorang yang aku kenal. Suara orang tolol yang-

"IGGGGGYYYYYYYY!"

-maniak hamburger. Orang yang suka menyebut dirinya "_hero_" terselubung pengidap obesitas dan kanker di hari tua karena suka mengkomsumsi makanan yang mengandung bumbu penyedap itu.

!

Tapi tunggu dulu!

Aku seketika bangkit dari posisi yang terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Tidak mungkin itu Alfred. Bukannya dia sudah pergi ke Kanada? Jadi mana mungkin dia ada di bawah sana dan memanggilku?

"IGGGYYYYY! Buka pintunyaa!"

Suaranya terdengar lagi. Dari arah luar. Aku baru ingat jika Peter kemarin malam menginap di rumah temannya, pastilah tidak ada orang yang bisa membukakannya pintu seperti biasa.

Tapi... Alfred sudah pergi. Jangan-jangan aku bermimpi? Atau itu keinginan dalam hatiku yang membuatku merasakan delusi tentang Alfred?

Apapun itu, semuanya sangat menggganggu. Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur lagi, toh sekarang hari libur, aku tidak perlu direpotkan lagi. Aku akan tidur, lalu bangun, dan memastikan bahwa yang kudengar barusan hanya mimpi.

"IGGGYYY!"

Aku mendengarnya lagi. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya. Apa aku sudah mulai gila? Apa aku begitu merindukan Alfred sampai seperti ini?

Lalu aku beranjak bangun, membuka jendela, dan ragu-ragu menengok ke bawah... hanya untuk mendapati cengiran lebar dari seorang pemuda pirang bermata biru. Orang itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Iggy! Cepat buka pintunya!" seru Alfred dari bawah.

Aku menelan ludah, bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu, tapi yang keluar hanya suara cicitan kecil yang mungkin tak terdengar Alfred.

Tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin!

Dengan bergegas, aku berlari dan menuruni tangga, dengan jantung berdebar-debar, aku membuka pintu. Dan nyatanya, dia –Alfred- masih berada di sana. Tersenyum seperti biasa. Kelegaaan menyergapku kuat, mengalir di setiap inci tubuhku, membuatku limbung seketika sehingga aku jatuh terduduk sambil tetap memandang Alfred.

Alfred panik seketika dan berjongkok sambil memegang kedua bahuku, "Iggy? Kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Ya ampun, wajahmu pucat sekali! Lebih baik sekarang-"

"Kau masih di sini," selaku dengan suara lemah.

"Iggy?"

"Kau... kau masih di sini," ulangku lagi, berusaha menyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ini nyata, bukan mimpi atau delusi semata.

"Tentu saja aku masih di sini. Kau pikir aku akan kemana?" tanyanya geli.

"Tapi-tapi, kemarin kau bilang akan pindah, jadi aku-"

"Aku pindah ke rumah sebelahmu," sela Alfred.

"Apaaaa?" seruku kaget langsung berdiri. Alfred ikut berdiri, dia menggaruk kepalanya, nyengir.

"Memangnya aku belum bilang padamu ya?"

Aku diam sambil menunggu penjelasannya.

Dia menarik nafas, "Jadi, ibuku ternyata dipindahtugaskan kemari. Tapi karena apartemen kami tidak cukup untuk kami bertiga, makanya Ibu berinisiatif untuk membeli sebuah rumah. Dan aku mengusulkan rumah kosong di sebelahmu itu dan Ibuku setuju, karena ternyata rumah itu memang untuk dijual," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Jadi saat kau bilang kau akan pindah, maksudmu kau akan pindah ke sebelah rumahku? Di rumah kosong itu?"

Alfred mengangguk," Dua hari yang lalu kami mengangkut barang-barangnya. Karena Ibu sibuk, maka perpindahan barangnya dilakukan pada malam hari. Pasti waktu itu ribut sekali ya?"

A... apa tadi dia bilang? Jadi-jadi... semua ini... aku yang salah paham?

"Bagus kan?" tambahnya menimpali, "dengan begitu kita bisa lebih dekat lagi."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, rasanya mataku memanas. Tidak bisa kuhentikan, tidak bisa kukendalikan. Bulir air mataku lantas mengalir tanpa bisa kucegah. Rasa lega membuatku terharu. Begitu terharu sampai rasanya membuatku begitu bebas, membuatku sulit bernafas.

Sial.

"I-iggy? Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Alfred panik. Tidak pernah dia melihatku menangis seperti ini, pastinya dia bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Berbalik," kataku lirih.

"Eh, apa?"

"Aku bilang berbalik, bodoh!" seruku nyaring.

Alfred langsung berbalik, "Eh, iya!"

Aku lantas menyandarkan kepalaku di punggungnya, kemudian menangis. Aku tidak sedih kok, hanya... senang. Sangat senang.

"Kau kenapa, Iggy? Kau marah padaku?" katanya masih memandang ke depan. Nada suaranya sarat akan kecemasan.

"Kupikir kau akan pergi..."

"Eh?"

"Kupikir aku sudah tak bisa melihatmu lagi..."

"Iggy..."

"Kupikir kau... aku..." kataku terputus, tenggorokanku tercekat, bingung harus berkata apa.

Alfred membalikkan badannya, meraih tanganku, dan menggenggamnya erat. Mata kami saling bertatapan dan aku meleleh. Untuk kali ini saja aku harus mengakui bahwa aku menyukai setiap sentuhan Alfred. Semuanya.

Alfred mengusap lembut pipiku seraya berkata, "Maaf, Arthur..."

"Bodoh..." kataku lirih. " Jangan pernah pergi dariku lagi, kau mengerti?"

"Ya..." jawabnya. "Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu..."

Alfred mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumku, dan aku membalas ciumannya. Menghiraukan semua hal yang berada di sekitar kami, bahkan kenyataan bahwa kami sedang berciuman di ambang pintu masuk. Semuanya terlupakan.

Yang kuingat hanya Alfred dan sentuhannya. Hanya dia.

Durasi berciuman kami terasa lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, lebih dalam dan... lebih bergairah. Karena mungkin, aku pun menginginkan ciuman ini. Kami terus berpagutan, tak peduli jika rongga dada kami kehabisan udara. Hingga kami-

.

.

"Ahem!"

Alfred mengeluh pelan seraya melepaskan ciumannya. Wajahku pasti memerah, aku menunduk sejenak, berusaha menyesuaikan nafasku yang terengah-engah dan menyadari jika tanganku menggenggan erat kemeja Alfred.

Lalu kami menoleh... dan melihat Matthew dan Gilbert berada di halaman depan kami. Matthew meringis dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah, jelas bahwa dia tidak menyangka bisa mendapati kakaknya sedang berciuman hebat di ambang pintu. Sedangkan Gilbert bersiul jahil dengan senyum dan mata yang berbinar nakal, seolah mendapat bahan ejekan baru untuk dilontarkan.

"Wah, kok berhenti? Ayo, silakan lanjutkan, sedang seru-serunya kan? Kesesesese..." kata Gilbert.

Matthew menyikut pinggang Gilbert pelan dan bergumam '_hush' padanya._

"Err... anu... ini sebenarnya..." kataku gelagapan, jelas situasi yang asing bagiku saat ini sehingga tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Antara malu dan ingin membenturkan kepala ke tembok terdekat berkali-kali, atau mencekik leher Alfred dan juga Gilbert yang tersenyum jahil itu.

"Oh, gak usah dijelaskan... aku yang _awesome _ini sudah tahu kok apa yang terjadi," kata Gilbert yang membuat wajahku memanas. "Ngomong-ngomong, Alfred, tadi kau memasukkan lidah atau tidak?" tanya Gilbert yang dihadiahi pukulan serta cubitan di pinggang.

"Gil! Hentikan! Jangan goda mereka terus!" kata Matthew, lalu menoleh pada kami. "Ehm, Kak Alfred, Kak Arthur, kalau urusan kalian sudah selesai (Gilbert terkekeh di sini dan mendapat sikutan dari Matthew lagi), langsung datang ke rumah ya? Kami mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan. Syukuran untuk pindahan ini," kata Matthew.

"Yah, kalian boleh lama-lama kok! Aku mengerti remaja seperti kalian, libido-nya masih tinggi," kata Gilbert menimpali.

_Plaaak!_

"Gil! Kumohon hentikan!" ujar Matthew malu. "Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Ayo, Gil."

Gilbert melambai-lambaikan tangannya seraya berteriak, "Jangan sampai kecapekan yaa!"

Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa adikku bisa menyukai orang seperti itu sih?" gerutunya kesal. "Ehm... Iggy?"

Aku terdiam, wajahku masih memerah. Mana mungkin aku berbalik dan menunjukkannya pada Alfred kan? Ini menyangkut harga diri! Sudah cukup aku menangis di depannya tadi. Untuk hal konyol pula!

Alfred mendekat, memelukku dari belakang, aku langsung meronta, tapi dia malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lepaskan aku, _Git_!"

Aku merinding saat merasakan hembusan nafas Alfred di telingaku, "Arthur..."

"Cep...cepat lepaskan... aku..."

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Dan aku merasa wajahku tidak pernah terasa sepanas itu dan jantungku tidak pernah berdebar sekencang itu. Semua itu karena Alfred.

Oh, tidak. Jangan bilang kalau aku juga mencintainya?

Heh... seperti aku akan mengakuinya saja... itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**THE END**

.

.

* * *

><p>Gak bisa berkata apapun... dibuat dengan mood berubah-ubah dan waktu yang berbeda membuatnya jadi terkesan aneh dan alurnya jadi kecepetan. Susah emang buat oneshot. *sigh*<p>

Yah, hanya bisa minta bimbingan saja.

Review? Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati.

.

Salam bulan,

.

Luna


End file.
